


怀疑

by loveloki123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123





	怀疑

1、  
最近索尔和洛基的关系有些紧张，两人虽然躺在一张床上，但是却无话可说。  
索尔不停的瞄着洛基，后者专心致志的盯着手机。洛基手指在屏幕上噼里啪啦的按着，露出蜜汁微笑。  
索尔眼角抽动，他歪头，企图看一眼屏幕上的内容。但他只能看到聊天界面，具体聊的什么……  
“咳咳。”他干咳了一声，试图引起某人的注意，洛基毫无反应。  
“洛基。”索尔叫了一声，洛基头也不抬的从嗓子里哼了一声算作回应。  
“该睡了。”面对爱人的冷淡，索尔也不知道该说点什么。  
“好。”洛基身子往下躺，钻到了被窝里，依旧继续戳着手机。  
索尔就势揽住洛基的肩膀，“聊什么，这么开心？”脸又蹭过去。虽然此种偷窥之举欠妥，但他真的很好奇。  
“没什么。”洛基“咔”的一下把屏幕锁上，手机放到了床头柜上。

肯定有什么……索尔眼神一暗，然后将嘴唇贴在洛基的耳边轻轻蹭着。  
“索尔……”洛基觉得有些痒，躲开了。  
索尔尴尬，他伸进洛基衣服里的手被拽了出来。  
洛基说累了，想睡了。  
索尔在黑暗中沉寂了几秒钟，突然冲上去把洛基搂了个结实。不是有个词叫欲拒还迎么？他觉得洛基就是在如此推诿！大手强制的搂紧洛基，另一只手顺着他的身体向下摸索。  
“我不要！”洛基挣扎着，奈何身后的人钳的死紧。  
“哼。”洛基发出恼怒的声音，索尔搭在洛基身上的手臂明显感受到爱人因为负气而剧烈起伏的胸膛。  
真的抗拒么？  
索尔叹了口气，撒开手，扭身转向另一边。  
洛基什么也没说。  
被子窸窸窣窣的声响，两人无话。  
过了一会儿，索尔感受到从背后发散出微弱的手机灯光。

他现在脑中产生了一个危险想法，  
一个如同晴天霹雳般的危险想法，  
他觉得，洛基外边有人了。

2、  
再经历了几天冷战以后，索尔终于忍不住的发问。  
洛基回答，只是和朋友聊天而已。  
索尔继续质问：“哪个朋友，我认识吗？你们都聊什么……”  
洛基一脸受伤的表情，冲索尔大喊着：“你凭什么干涉我？”  
索尔冲上来一把夺走了洛基的手机。

“还给我！”洛基直直的瞪着索尔，他觉得和索尔相处的时间越长，他就越压抑，事到如今这种感觉竟要逼得他窒息。  
索尔此刻正在气头上，并且手机页面还拼命的蹦出【您有一条新消息】的提示。  
“还给我……”洛基不想和索尔吵架，他有一种将要心梗发作的无力感，放缓语调，“真的没有别的，就是和我的朋友聊一聊。”他一字一句的说给索尔听。  
“我不信。”  
这三个字带来长久的沉默。  
索尔看到洛基望向自己的表情瞬间呆住，他发誓自己从没有见过洛基看向自己露出这样的神态。他那双绿瞳里有惊讶、有失望？有……他自诩粗神经读不懂，但他知道洛基此刻的感受是自己带给他的，随即有些心虚的补充，“如果没有事，为什么不可以给我看看？”

“我有隐私。”洛基把每个字说的异常清晰，希望它们能顺着索尔的耳朵钻进他那控制欲爆棚的大脑里，“我不是你的所有物，我有自己选择的权利。我干什么，跟谁聊天，聊什么……”

索尔大吼的一声，把洛基的手机摔倒地上。

洛基注视着地上摔碎的残骸，默默的全部捡拾起来，回到了卧室。  
门在身后“咔哒”一声关闭，一切就如暴风雨来临前一样平静。

索尔颓然的坐进沙发里，怨恨的注视着将他与洛基隔开的房门。他尽量不去想洛基那张脸，和他失望的语气，以及在最后看向自己满含委屈的眼神。  
索尔也不知道自己是怎么了，刚才他仿佛不受控制。他有一点唯恐失去洛基的念头就把自己逼疯了。  
自己是有点过分？他不知道该怎么劝劝他，他甚至不敢去想洛基在那扇门后是什么样。  
他的心情如何……

索尔就这么靠在沙发上，直到天都黑了。  
夜幕笼罩着四周，一片寂静。

他竟然睡着了。

3、  
半夜，他猛然惊醒。身上出现一条之前不存在的毯子，索尔眼睛在黑暗中闪了闪。  
他轻手轻脚的走到卧室门边，敲了敲，“洛基？”  
没有回应。  
扭了下门把手，“咔哒”一声开了，他望着洛基躺在床上的背影，悄悄上了床。见爱人没什么反应，手大胆地摸索着搂在了他的腰上。

洛基动了动，但没有反抗。索尔把这当做轻微的受意，手越发的不老实起来。他将手探进洛基的睡裤，搓揉起来。  
随着动作，手中的阴茎微微抬头，但洛基还是没有发出一点声音。索尔奇怪，他仰起脖子想看清楚洛基的脸，却发现他整个眼眶亮晶晶的，仿佛有泪水在里面氤氲。索尔吓了一跳，不停的轻啄着洛基的眼角，“是我不对。”他声音沙哑，洛基的眼泪堪比最强效的灭火器，直接把索尔所有的冲动和怒火都熄灭了。  
说着，索尔整个人压在洛基身上，面对面，扒掉了洛基整个上衣。  
伏下身，在洛基的脖颈舔弄、亲吻着。  
洛基轻哼着回应，索尔抑制不住的顶开身下人的双腿，扯下他颇为碍事的最后一丝遮挡。  
洛基此刻双腿大张着，下身跟索尔摩擦在一起，索尔一只手探进他身后的小洞，沾上润滑剂的手指在甬道里毫不费力的出入。直到洛基发出难耐的轻吟，他才将自己的阴茎捅了进去。  
终于……  
被紧紧包裹住的感觉……索尔舒服的叹一口气。  
洛基吸了吸鼻子，感受着那人卖力的撞击。寂静的夜，肉体结合的淫糜声响显得格外喧嚣。  
总是划过敏感点，洛基觉得身体越来越热，直到视线模糊。他纤长的手指搂住索尔精干的腰部，结实的肌肉触感，这个人好像永不疲倦似的。  
索尔一只手还握住洛基的阴茎上下套弄着，洛基不可控制的仰起脖子。前后一齐袭来的快感将他淹没了，让他交代在索尔手里。  
索尔将沾上洛基精华的手伸到嘴边，舔干净，“味道真不错。”品尝似的，称赞。  
终于换来了洛基的一点反应，“变态……”洛基笑了。  
索尔也扬起了嘴角，更加用力的顶弄了一下，满意的看到洛基下一秒就咬紧了下唇。此刻纤长的手指摆在头的两侧，随着入侵者的节奏将布料抓的越来越紧。  
洛基总是这么诱人，索尔舔舔嘴唇。在适应了昏暗的光线之后，他仿佛能看清洛基因为身体愉悦而羞红的脸颊，和微微张开，喘息出热气的红唇。

索尔脑中又闪出了下午俩人吵架的事情，  
想着……  
他两只大手将洛基的腿分的更开，撩的更高，洛基连忙的扯了个枕头垫在自己的腰下：“索尔……”洛基喉咙耸动，直觉到索尔跟刚才有些不一样了。  
“闭嘴。”索尔想着洛基的隐瞒，和他的猜测。他无法想象，此刻的洛基如果出现在别人身下，他不能释怀。脑中警铃大作，他仿佛又失去了思考，索尔越来越急，直到怒火充斥他的双眼，看不清身下的人了。  
他机械般的发泄着自己的怒气，丝毫不在乎爱人的感受。  
洛基强忍着发出的声音已经变了调，但是索尔听不到，他现在满脑子都是洛基在与另外一人相谈甚欢。  
“嗯……啊，”洛基感觉自己腰要断了，索尔上身几乎全部压上自己的胸膛，他的指尖深深的划入索尔的皮肤里，洛基张口咬住索尔的肩膀。那人在自己体内毫不留情的抽插，带给自己绞肉一般的疼痛。  
不能更深了……洛基甚至觉得索尔整个人都快钻进自己的身体。  
直到射在洛基体内，索尔好像才清醒了一点。他摸索着自己被洛基咬了的肩膀，已经留下了一圈深深的齿痕。  
“疼吗？”他问，意识到自己刚刚失控了。  
洛基几不可闻的点点头，他现在真想一脚把自己身上的大块头给踹下去。不知道什么时候，又会突然发疯！  
洛基挣扎着起来，帮自己离开索尔的身体。坐起来的瞬间，行动有些迟疑，索尔明显听见洛基倒吸一口气。  
然后姿势怪异的走进了浴室。  
索尔跪坐在原地，手拂过刚刚洛基躺着的地方。在下身的位置，明显有一丝湿润，用手指抠摸了一下，略带黏腻。他打开床头灯，看到那一片，红色的。

我都干了什么……

他跑下床，敲着浴室的门：“洛基！”

窸窸窣窣的水声，没有回应。

索尔使劲敲门，焦急的想要解释。  
“滚开。”洛基冷冰冰的声音。

索尔从床上捞起自己的睡衣，语气无奈又无力：“我还是回客厅了，你好好休息。”

后半夜，索尔没再入睡。  
一直捱到天亮，他推开卧室门，看见洛基还闭着眼睛，没敢打扰，便出去了。

4、  
下班回家，他带回来给洛基买的新手机。  
谁知，打开门后，这个正窝在沙发里噼里啪啦戳着手机的人，不是洛基是谁啊？索尔觉得脸发烧，看样子他已经给自己换了一支新手机，并不需要自己。  
索尔尴尬的晃了晃手里的盒子，他确信洛基注意到了，但是没有理他。  
他和洛基打了个招呼，那人眼皮也没抬。  
索尔灰溜溜的钻回卧室，把新手机扔到床上，准备先洗个澡。

他发现浴室的柜架上放着一管药膏。

温暖的水流顺着头顶流下，他撩了一把被水打湿的头发。  
暖流浸润全身的同时仿佛也激发了加持在体内的无奈。索尔不知道自己发了什么疯，本来近已觉得洛基对他越发疏远，如今还是越做越错。洛基对他若即若离，这种情感抓不到也摸不着，让他懊愤乃至恼羞成怒。不过比起隔壁家动不动就拿离家出走当威胁，洛基这点倒也好，至少现在还和自己同住一片屋檐下。  
可能除了这里，他也无处可去。这么想着，索尔更觉得自己像一个人渣。但他就是无法释怀，为什么洛基长久以来不跟自己多说一句话，可能之前他们也有推心置腹的时候，但似乎是很久以前了……近来，他越发觉得他们之间的交流总是趋近于无声的。  
以前，他总觉得这种相处很平静，但现在行不通了。他们之间出现了问题。他感受到了洛基的压抑，也体味到了自身的压抑。  
他是不是过于忽略洛基的感受了。

5、  
他走出浴室，扯了扯黏在身上的浴巾，眼光扫到了静静躺在原地的手机盒子。  
鬼使神差的将新手机捏在手里，下载了app后搜索洛基的账号。  
？？？  
哗啦哗啦冒出的朋友圈消息让索尔郁闷。  
他从外套兜里掏出自己的手机，打开洛基的朋友圈。  
？？？只有三条？？？  
再看另一只手上，自己还未添加洛基的新账号，最起码也能看见十条？？

他感觉有点不舒服，深感他和洛基现在真的遇到了大问题。

他，索尔，摊上事了。  
摊上大事了。  
如果他真的在乎洛基的感受，他就必须要弄清楚。  
以陌生人的身份翻着洛基的状态，他这些照片都是什么时候拍的？一一查看，并点了保存。

“叮咚”一声，他返回页面，发现洛基已经同意了他的好友申请。

【你好】索尔发送过去，觉得自己真的略显老套。  
【你好】洛基回复了。

之后便是长久的沉默。  
【现在在忙吗？】索尔真的不怎么擅长尬聊，特别还是以现在这种不太光彩的身份。  
【还可以。】洛基不冷不热的回应，【你是？】  
【我是谁并不重要，重要的是我想和你聊。】索尔也不知道自己怎么有勇气发出这么一段话的。  
【好吧】洛基回过来一个无所谓的表情，接着【那你想聊点什么？】  
【聊聊……你平时喜欢做什么？】  
【emmm 你和别人不太一样。】洛基回复。  
索尔打开浏览器，搜索“emmm”的含义，好像……没什么含义，返回来继续发送【怎么？】  
【那些人一般目的都不单纯，没几句话就开始聊不正经的。】看到这样一段，索尔的心都揪了起来。  
【所以你怎么回复？】索尔发觉自己打字的手都在颤抖，明明没几个字，反复打错了好几次。  
发送过后，还加了个自带的【捂脸笑】表情。  
【当然。】轻飘飘的两个字，看的索尔脑子都要炸了，他想拿着这聊天记录去找洛基当面对质。  
下一秒，屏幕上洛基的头像又顶着两个字出来：【才怪】  
索尔翻了个白眼，这说话大喘气的。  
【你是不是太皮了？我看你是缺少社会人的毒打。】他手指在屏幕上噼里啪啦的回击，也不知道自己怎么冒出来的流行词汇，大概是上次看见公司小实习生溜号聊天便记下来了。  
洛基发过来一个很调皮但是又非常可爱的小表情。  
索尔都没意识到自己笑了，他想象着洛基做出这个动作的表情和样子。

两人你一条我一条的聊了很久，直到索尔扫了一眼表，发现时间竟过去这么久了。

在线上聊天好像是更轻松一些，他有点体会到洛基的感觉了，他还是第一次和洛基这么聊过。如果他知道聊天对象是我，那他们之间不就没有问题了吗？我也能够做到，索尔前所未有的轻松，心上一直压着的担子卸下了。

他掏出自己的手机，点开和洛基的聊天界面。显示，他们上次说话还是一周之前了。洛基问他下班了吗？他隔了几个小时才回复了俩字：没有。  
再没有下文了，他也忘了这码事。  
毕竟每天回家都能看到洛基，他当时并不认为网上聊天对于他们之间的关系能有什么助益。

【干嘛呢，不来睡觉？】他用自己的账号给洛基发了条消息。  
宛如石沉大海。  
新的账号却不断得到回复，洛基滔滔不绝的继续聊着他们之前的话题，关于爱好、今天发生的趣事等，还夹杂着插科打诨的调笑。

看着自己哑了一样另一支的手机，索尔笑不出来。

和“陌生人”聊天真的更开心一点吗？  
索尔开始反思自己。

很晚，洛基都没有回到卧室，直到新的账号也收不到消息回复了。  
索尔推开门，发现洛基躺在沙发里一动不动，睡着了。

他悄悄走过去，把洛基还攥在手里的手机抽出来放好，将他打横抱起，返回了卧室。  
躺到床上的一刹，洛基睁开了眼睛，他看见了放大在眼前的索尔的脸。洛基又闭上，喃喃的不知道在说些什么。索尔轻轻在他的额头印上一吻，低沉的声音哄睡似的，对着洛基的枕边耳语：“睡吧……睡吧，洛基。”直到听见洛基逐渐均匀的呼吸。

6、  
早上醒来，还依偎在自己怀里的人，让索尔情不自禁的将他搂的更紧。  
洛基感受到索尔的动作，醒过来。  
索尔发誓自己看到从洛基眼中看见一闪而过的惊讶和尴尬。  
他皱眉，不明白洛基为什么会做出这幅表情，强忍住差点脱口而出的话。咳了两声，他开口：“伤口怎么样了？”  
洛基眼睛转了转，“什……什么伤口……”索尔注意到洛基的脸颊微微泛起的红晕。

“我在洗手间看到了，药膏。”  
“好多了……”洛基觉得今天的索尔很奇怪，看着自己的眼神明澈清亮，好像还有那么点温柔。  
就像那晚的行凶者不是他一样……

“今晚咱们……”  
索尔还没说完，洛基身子猛地弹起，坚决的摇头，“不行，不可以。”  
“啥？”索尔看着洛基的动作，一脸懵相儿。  
洛基喉咙耸动，他以为索尔是想今晚再……不过看他这反应，怎么好像是自己误会了。  
索尔了然的笑笑，避免身边人的尴尬，他不介意解释：“我是想说咱们今晚出去玩玩？”  
洛基投过来难以置信的目光，接着微凉的手掌贴上索尔的额头，嘴里念叨着：“没发烧啊。”  
索尔将他的手一把扯下来搂在怀里，坏笑着在他身上挠来挠去，洛基反抗着，却也忍不住的笑意。

其实说是去玩，索尔也没有带他去哪儿，他们吃完饭去压马路，然后趴在天桥上看车海，躺在草坪上看星星。

平时没有过多注意的风景，在身边人的陪伴下，变得无比安心。  
这才是他们之间最稳妥的相处方式，这才是他们一直以来追求的和谐。不是相互压抑，更不是猜忌，而是平等、平和的。一种醒来看到对方便不舍得离开的温存，一种想到对方便会心一笑的思念，虽然很肉麻，但是值得享受。

微风吹过耳畔，彼此注意到，身边的人，才是最好的。


End file.
